Break Up Dinner
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: "let's eat together"/ "no"/ "it's just a meal"/ "we broke up"/ "please? Just once"/ "Fine, I'll go out"/ Shonen-ai. Karma x Nagisa x Gakushuu / gak pinter bikin summary. Bromance maksa. Based on San E - Break Up Dinner. Berminat membaca?


" _Bab han kki meogja"_

" _Andwae"_

" _Bab han kki meogneun geonde wae"_

" _Uri heeo jyeot janha"_

" _Butagiya eung? Han beonman_

" _Ha… Geurae nagalge…"_

* * *

 **Break Up Dinner**

Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yuusei

Break Up Dinner sung by San E

Karma x Nagisa x Gakushuu

Warning: OOC, nista, gaje, bromance maksa, typo bertebaran dll

Enjoy Reading, Chingu~!

*) Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Break Up Dinner – San E ketika membaca. Biar feel-nya dapet :D

* * *

Asano Gakushuu melajukan mobilnya pelan. Sesekali bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu yang diputarnya. Laju mobilnya membawanya menuju sebuah rumah makan mewah di pusat kota. Ia telah memesan meja untuk dua orang. Untuknya dan _dia._ Gakushuu bersiul pelan. Menjelajahkan iris violetnya ke penjuru restoran. Mencari sosok biru manis yang ia hubungi beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Ping_

Gakushuu meraih ponsel dari kantung kemeja. Pesan masuk dari sosok biru tercintanya.

" _Aku masih di jalan. Tolong tunggu"_

Gakushuu tersenyum kecil.

" _Baiklah, aku menunggumu. Hati-hati"_

Pesan terkirim.

Gakushuu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua telinganya tersumpal earphone. Kembali mendengarkan lagu dengan khidmat.

 _._

 _Aku tahu kau akan merasa tak nyaman dengan ini_

 _Bukankah semua telah berakhir?_

 _Oh, tenang saja. Aku takkan mengusikmu lagi setelah ini_

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sementara ini_

 _Duduklah, nyamankan dirimu_

 _Ini akan menjadi yang teakhir bagi kita_

 _Biarkan aku yang memesankan untukmu_

 _Kau suka salmon, kan?_

 _Sejak pertama kali kau datang ke tempat ini, bagaimana rasanya?_

 _Suasana malam begitu indah_

 _Aku membawamu ke tempat yang terbaik disini_

.

"Permisi, boleh aku memesan air?" Gakushuu mengangkat tangannya pada seorang pelayan yang lewat.

"Tentu" pelayan itu menaggguk. Tak lama kemudian kembali dengan segelas air di nampan.

 _._

 _Hei, kau terlihat manis malam ini_

 _Siapapun kekasihmu sekarang, dia sangat beruntung_

 _Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?_

 _Apa dia seorang yang baik?_

 _Apa dia memiliki kebiasaan buruk?_

 _Foto itu, kalian tampak cocok_

 _Apa kalian saling menci –oh, maaf_

 _Maafkan aku, Aku terlalu banyak bertanya_

 _Apa kau membenciku?_

 _Apa aku terlalu posesif terhadapmu?_

 _Itukah yang membuatmu membenciku?_

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Sekarang, mari nikmati makan malam terakhir kita bersama_

 _Tenang saja, setelah ini aku tak akan mengusikmu lagi_

 _Ini akan jadi yang terakhir bagi kita_

 _Jadi biarkan aku melihatmu tersenyum untuk kali ini saja_

 _Daging_ barbeque _di piringku mulai dingin_

 _Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?_

 _Apa selama waktuku menunggumu, hingga daging di piringku mulai mendingin_

 _Sedang di hadapanku hanya ada kursi kosong_

.

.

" _Terima kasih. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Pergi dari hidupku. Selamat tinggal, Shiota Nagisa"_

Pesan terkirim. Gakushuu menghela napas. Memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baik. Kau menang –"

Ia membiarkan piringnya penuh. Enggan menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Melangkah keluar dari restoran.

" –Akabane Karma"

.

.

.

 _Ping_

Nagisa menyembunyikan ponsel di saku celananya. Tersenyum canggung pada sosok merah di hadapannya.

"Asano lagi, huh"

Iris oranye pucat itu menatap sosok biru di hadapannya.

"Iya…"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya, Nagisa"

"Aku tahu…"

Karma tersenyum. Kemudian memotong daging di piringnya. Meyodorkannya kemulut mungil Nagisa.

"Nagi, aaa"

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa _blushing_. Kemudian membuka mulutnya. Melahap potongan yang disodorkan Karma padanya.

 _._

 _._

 _Thank you_

 _I can let you go_

 _Out of my life now_

 _Good bye_

.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Gaje gaje gaje gajeeeee *guling guling* apa-apaan nih fic… nyampah, awal-awal gak jelas, tengahnya abstrak, endingnya nista pula *nangis darah*/gak gitu. Duh, saya gak pinter main diksi (ngakunya anak bahasa, main diksi gak bisa TwT) penggambaran disini anehhh… au ah. Intinya disini ceritanya Gakushuu selaku mantan yang baik *dihajar Gakushuu* ngajak Nagisa dinner buat yang terakhir kalinya #cieee tapi Nagisanya malah dinner bareng Karma selaku pacar barunya #eaaa. Gakushuu ditinggalin sedirian dan akhirnya batal dinner. Dah tuh. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan liat MV-nya San E yang judulnya Break Up Dinner. Serius ini fic gak jelas banget TwT

Tambahan, itu tulisan yang paling atas penggalan dialog(?) dalam lagu. Ini fic juga sebenernya lebih ke terjemahan lagu daripada cerita.

Translate-nya:

"let's eat together"

"no"

"it's just a meal"

"we broke up"

"please? Just once"

"Fine, I'll go out"

Tambahan lagi. _Chingu_ itu artinya "semuanya". Sama kayak bahasa Jepang _Minna-san_

 _._

 _._

 _Yosh,_ sudah

Terakhir, Review, please?


End file.
